Икота(CEGUKAN)
by Black Sweet Princess
Summary: kerepotan yang tak sengja dibuat oleh Api yang terus memikirkan Air yang mengakibat rencana makan malam anatara Hali dan Taufan gagal. sekalian nistain BBB DKK. Plagiat MASHA AND THE BEAR EPISODE CEGUKAN. tinggalin riview yah..
1. Chapter 1

**Икота** **(Ikota)**

 **(CEGUKAN)**

* * *

~MASHA and the BEAR-PASENKA IKANKA~  
 _Govoryat, chto yesli kto-nibud' ikayet,_ _  
_ _eto znachit, chto yego kto-to vspominayet._ _  
_ _Yesli eto v samom dele, v samom dele tak,_ _  
_ _to proshu menya ne vspominat' nikak!_ _  
_ _Chto takoye - kazhdyy mig tol'ko ik, ik, ik._ _  
_ _I otkuda on voznik etot Ik, ik, ik._ _  
_ _I otkuda, i otkuda on voznik?!_ _  
_ _Odeleli iki, nadoyeli iki -_ _  
_ _I ni pet', ni govorit', - stali vse zaiki._ _  
_ _Podskazhite, podskazhite, chtoby ne ikat',_ _  
_ _netu bol'she moikh sil yego iskat'!_ _  
_ _Chto takoye - kazhdyy mig tol'ko ik, ik, ik._ _  
_ _I otkuda on voznik etot Ik, ik, ik._ _  
_ _I otkuda, i otkuda on voznik?!._ _  
_ _Chto takoye - kazhdyy mig tol'ko ik, ik, ik._ _  
_ _I otkuda on voznik etot Ik, ik, ik._ _  
_ _I otkuda, i otkuda on voznik?!_

* * *

 **YUHUU.. HAI MINNA-SAN..**

 **Sweet terinspirasi dari kartun kesukaan Sweet pas masih SD nih..**

 **#plagiat_MASHA AND THE BEAR_Episode cegukan.**

 **Ini juga sekalian nistain BBBDKK #dirajamReaders.**

 **Oh ya keterangan lain nih. Aku rumpamain tokoh disini jadi tokoh di kartun Masha.**

 **-Masha= Air**

 **-Beruang = Hali**

 **-Dipper = Taufan(pacarnya beruang-Hali-)**

 **-2 Srigala=Gopal &Gempa**

 **-Landak=Fang(lagian Fang mirip landak sih*dicakarharimaubayang*)**

 **-Kelinci=Ying(agak nyolot orangnya)**

 **-Tupai=Yaya(sekalinya marah orangnya main hukum)**

 **-...=Api.**

 **Kalo Api? Gak dapet tempat lu Pi gua sempilin aja.~**

 **Baca yah..**

* * *

Disclaimmer:BBB©ANIMONSTA

MASHA AND THE BEAR©Andrei Dobrunov, Oleg Kuzovkov dan Dmitry Loveiko.

Икотa©BSP

WARNING:BBB-UMUR16TH/OOC/HUMOR_GAJENESS /YAOI_NYEMPIL-DIKIT/BAHASAGAJELAS/CUMANMAUNISTAINBBBDKK/SIBLINGS/BERAKHIR-DENGANGAJENYA/TYPO/DLL.

Kalo PAIR:HaTau, ApiAir. Gempa? Si Fang belum nembak Gempa.:P

GENRE:K+ ke T. Mungkin.

* * *

~Di kediaman BOBOIBOYS~

Di ruang tengah, Air kini sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya.

MASHA AND THE BEAR.

Adoohh.. Air! Kamu ini umur berapa sih?! Sempet-sempetnya aja nonton kartun. Kayak anak kecil deh.(Air:lo juga sama Thor!=_=")

Yaa, walaupun gua masih demen ame ni kartun, tapi gua gak sampe kayak lo kali Air. Nonton kok ngemil macem-macem. Mana Stroberi dimana-mana lageeh. Gua tau lu demen ame Stroberi. Tapi jangan ampe kecanduan _lekes_. (RE:KELESS!)

Kayak Api aja deh.

Kan Api semenya..^^.

Tapi Api kemana?

Apii.. ooh Api.

Api lagi ngambek sama Air. Lagi ke taman. Biasa.. buat menghilangkan tekanan.

"Air.. Kamu gak minta ma`af gitu sama Api!? Kasian lho tadi dia manyun-manyun GaJe.."Tanya Halilintar si sulung dari 5 bersaudara.

WEEIITTSSS..

Gua baru nyadar nih dedemenan Gua bisa bijak kayak Gempa.(Taufan:Thor! Hali itu punya akuu!)

"Males kak."Air masih sibuk dengan kartunnya itu yang menayangkan episode cegukan.

"Hhh.."Halilintar hanya bisa mendesah sambil memutar kedua bola matanya karena kelakuan adiknya yang polos tapi pemalas ini, yang kalau udah ketemu sama yang namanya FROZEN ato MASHA, bakalan mejeng di depan tipi _sampai akhir menutup mata~_.#nyanyiINDONESIAPUSAKA.

Air mengalihkanpandangannya ke arah kakaknya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kini kakaknya itu tengah menyiapkan meja makan yang berkursikan hanya untuk dua orang.

Kini kakaknya memasak Kue Pai yang leuzat.(dimohon yang sedang puasa tidak boleh ngiler. Kalo ngiler gua bantai lo satu-satu. RE:*? *)

Kini Air menautkan alisnya terkesan ragu. Sekarang hanya satu yang ia pikirkan.

' _Ini beneran Kak Hali apa bukan yah?'_

Air.. Air.. Masa` kamu gak nganalin abang kamu sendiri sih. Liat donk si Hali yang..

WTF?!WTH?!

Hali kamu tamvan bingitsss...

Sumpah.. AY NOT LAYING (ini basa inggris bener kagak yah?-_-)

Lihatlah betapa menawannya dirimu Halilintar.

Jas hitam yang menawan dengan senyum manis tercetak di wajahmu itu.. owhh.. membuat para gadis jatuh pingsan.

"Kak Hali pengen ngapain pake jas segala? Emang ada kondangan yah? Di mana? Di rumah Pak Cik Kumar kah? Gopal udah mau kawin yah? Sama siapa? Sama anaknya Encik Burger yah?"Tanya Ar panjang lebar dengan polosnya.

Eh Air! Kamu mikir gak sih, kalo si Gopal itu baru 17 tahun?! Ngapain juga dia kawin di umur segitooh..

Halilintar hanya mendelik tajam sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lagi.

 _Walaupun yang ini senyum gaje_ *Authorbisik-bisik*.

"Nggak cuman mau _Dinner_ ama Taufan.. my unyu-unyu Uke.."Ucap Halilintar dengan GaJenya.

Si lawan bicara hanya ber-oh ria dan langsung kembali pada kartunnya sambil memakan roti isi stroberi yang.. beuh.. nyam~nyam~nyam~.. menggugah selera..

Air yang emang demen ama stroberi, memakan rotinya dengan erotis sehingga mendapatkan tatapan horor dari Halilintar.

Air yang dari tadi sibuk dengan semua stroberinya kini terhenti karena semua cemilan stroberinya habis.

"Huhuhu.. stroberinya habis.. Huhuhu.."Air kini mulai menangis dengan OOC.

Halilintar yang melihat keadaan adiknya itu hanya bisa geleng-geleg kepala sambil memberi hiasan/toping/-apalahakukurangtempe- pada Kue Pai-nya denga buah stroberi yang masih segar nan manis.

Air yang tadi guling-gulingan Gaje –sejakkapan?- kini mulai berhenti den mengendus layaknya anjing pelacak yang tengah mencari keanehan di rumah Angeline.

Matanya kini berbinar sempurna ketika tatapannya kini mulai menangkap sesuatu.

STROBERI.

"Uhmm.. apalagi yah yang kurang..*posemikir*Hhmm. Oh iya.."

Halilintar pergi melesat ke halaman belakang untuk mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga yang dipelihara oleh Gempa.

Sayang Halilintar terlalu ingin makan malamnya bersama Taufan menjadi sempurna, sampai-sampai tak melihat pandangan Air yang kini berada pada Kue Pai yang berhiaskan Stroberi itu dengan mulutnya yang telah meneteskan air liur.

Air kini berlari-lari kecil kearah sang Dewi(?) Stroberinya, dengan wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan..'waww.. kau akan jadi ilikku'

Saat berada di sisi meja, Air kini mulai melancarkan tangannya untuk menerjang Kue Pai Stroberi itu.

Baru beberapa saat ia ingin mengambilnya, tiba-tiba Kue Pai itu berteleportasi ke tangan kakaknya Halilintar.

Sosok Halilintar ini pun mengeram kesal dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah Air.

Yang ditatap malah mengelurkan jurus PUPPY EYES NO JUTSU nya sambil meminta puncak dari Kue Pai itu dan merupakan Stroberi yang terbesar.

Halilintar yang mulai luluh dengan kelakuan adiknya ini akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan Stroberi besar itu pada Air walaupun ada rasa terpaksa dihatinya.

Air yang terlalu gembira itupun langsung menerimanya dan melahapnya dengan sekali telan tanpa gigitan.

"Udah kan.. Kalo udah pergi sono.. Hush.. Hush.. Sana~"Usir Halilintar dengan OOC nya yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Air dan bersiap pergi kekamarnya.

"Hik~"

Mereka berdua kaget bukan kepalang dengan apa yang terjadi pada Air.

"Hik~aku kena -hik~ pa?"Tanya Air sambil melompat kecil.

"Wahh kamu cegukan tuh.. lagian juga makan Stroberi langsung telen gitu aja.."Ucap Halilintar.

"tapi kak -hìk~ ini gimana sama –Hik~ Air..? hik~ masa` begini ter –hik~ rus.."Air manyun.

Halilintar berusaha menahan tawanya karna kegagapan adiknya yang tengah cegukan ini.

"Pfft.. Kamu ternyata lucu juga yah Air.. Bhuahahaha.."kini Halilintar tidak bisa menahan tawanya karna melihat nasib Air kini.

"Iih.. Kakak ini –Hik~ gimana s -hik~ sih.."Air ngambek sambil melipat tangannya.

"Haha.. oke. Ma`af. Tapi setau kakak gak itu aja hipotesanya."ujar Halilintar.

"Apa –Hik~ an lagi –Hik~ tuh?"Air terbata-bata.

"Katanya kalo kita cegukan, berarti lagi ada yang mikirin atau mengingat kita.."

"Ah.. ma –Hik~ masa iya?"Tanya Air tmpaknya idak percaya.

"Bener.. Coba kamu pikir kira-kira siapa yang mikirin kamu sebegitu kuatnya sampe-sampe kamu cegukan begini?"

Okeh .. sekarang Halilintar jadi Bisik-Bisik Tetangga sama Air.

"S –Hik~ siapa y –Hik~ yah?"

Sekarang mereka berdua tampak memasang tampang berpikir..

 _Sementara mereka berdua berpikir.._

"Hhh.. Air ini kerjaannya tidur mulu sih.. Kalo nggak tidur Frozen lah.. Masha lah.. Stroberi lah.. Cih! Masa aku kalah sih sama tiga hal itu!"

"Aku yang coba bangunin dia tiga jam empat puluh menit tiga puluh lima detik koma enam aja gak bisa. Tapi kenapa tiga hal itu bisa dalam hitungan detik.."

"AAHHHH... AKU CEMBURUUU... AIIIR TAU GAK SIH DARI TADI AKU MIKIRIN KAMU"-API-

* * *

 **aku tempe seharusnya ini Cuma 1 ch. Tapi aku gak begitu hapal apa yang dilakuin Beruang ama Masha.**

 **Jadi, tunggu ch depan yah..**

 **Riviewnya MINNA-SAN^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI MINNA-SAN.**

 **Inget ini plagiat Masha and the Bear.. walaupun gak semuanya plagiat..**

 **Baca. Baca.**

BBB©ANIMONSTA

MASHA AND THE BEAR©ANIMACORD. Andrei Dobrunov, Oleg Kuzovkov dan Dmitry Loveiko. Intinya ANIMACORD.

Икотa a.k.a CEGUKAN©BSP

WARNING: /HUMOR_KURANG GREGET/YAOI_NYEMPIL-DIKIT/BAHASASEENAKNYA/CUMANMAUNISTAINBBBDKK/SIBLINGS/BERAKHIR-DENGANGAJENYA(APIXAIR)/TYPO/DLL.

Kalo PAIR:ApiAir.

RATE:K+ ke T. Mungkin.

Genre:Humor

"Ado – Hik~doooh.. –Hik~ Kak Hali –Hik~ mendingan ki –Hik~ ta, nyembuhin ceg –Hik~ gukan Air du –Hik~ lu yuk.. –Hik~"Air masih terbata-bata.

"Hihi.. Yaudah.. Uhmm.. Gimana caranya yah.." –Pose Mikir-.

Air yang menunggu kakaknya mencari cara untuk menghilangkan cegukannya, pun duduk kursi kecil dengan buku yang bertumpukkan diatasnya. Air duduk diatas tumpukan buku lebih tepatnya. Tak peduli jika buku itu akan gepeng di tindihnya sambil agak melompat karna cegukannya.

Halilintar yang memperhatikan gelagat Air yang melompat-lompat kecil karna cegukannya itu berusaha menahan tawa agar adik tersayangnya(kan Air polos. Kayak anak kecil. Si Hali jadi gemezz^^) tidak ngambek.

Setelah memperhatikan Air, Halilintar pun turun menatap tumpukan buku sambil bertanya ' _sejak kapan ntu buku ada disitu_ ' pikirnya, yang hanya Air yang tempe karna ini semua ulahnya yang mengakibatkan buku dari rak berpindah kesana entah bagaimana caranya.

Halilintar pun semakin memperhatikan judul dari buku yang tertumpuk paling atas dan untungnya tidak semua wajah buku itu bermesraan bersama bokong air yang melompat-lompat kana cegukannya itu.

TATA CARA MENYEMBUHKAN CEGUKAN

Halilintar yang tak punya cara untuk menangani adiknya ini pun segera mengambil buku itu dari tindihan Air dan mendapat rajukkan tidak suka dan tidak setuju dengan cara Halilintar menyingkirkan Air untuk sementara.

"ii.. –Hik~ ih.. Kak H- Hik~ Hali.. –Hik~.. emangnya a –Hik~ ku anak ku –Hik~ cing apa..!? –Hik~"

Yang di ajak bicara hanya diam sambil mengambil buku incarannya yang agak benyek karena di duduki Air. Setelah mengambil buku tersebut, Halilintar segera mengembalikan Air ditempatnya semula.

SRET SRET SRET

Setelah empat lembar kertas pada buku tadi dibalik oleh Halilintar, Halilintar segera terfokus pada halaman selanjutnya.

Terlihat sebuah gambar dengan isinya seorang lelaki yang –kurang gizi gegara cacingan #GUBRAKK- tengah menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan dan matanya mengarah pada sebuah jam tangan pada tangan yang menganggur.

Setelah ia memahami maksudnya ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada adik bungsunya yang masih dengan tidak elitnya melompat kecil dengan mata aquamarine nya yang men-jereng.

"Air.. Kakak tau cara nyembuhin cegukan kamu.."Kata Halilintar dengan semangat 45 miliknya yang berkobar. Melihat kakaknya yang yakin bisa menyembuhkannya, Air segera berdiri diatas tumpukan buku yang barusan ia duduki dan tambah gepenglah si buku.

"Bisa? –Hik~"Tanya Air memastikan yang dijawab anggukan keras dari lawan bicaranya. "Gim –Hik~ mana?"Air bertanya.

Yang ditanya segera menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahannya sesaat, lalu menghepaskannya.

Sang adik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang kakak dengan penasarannya, kini mengerti apa yang dimaksud kakaknya. "Ooohh... –Hik~ Air musti nahan napas yah.."

"Hu'um.. Hu'um.."Jawab Halilintar dengan senyum kualitas dewanya sambil mengangguk senang dengan pemikiran cepat adik tersayangnya.

"Huaaaaapppp..."Air segera menarik napas dalam-dalam sama seperti yang kakaknya contohkan sambil menutup matanya, lalu menahannya.

Tidak tahu jangka waktunya, Air membuka sebelah matanya lalu memandang Halilintar yang senyum sendiri menandakan 'cara-gua-pasti-berhasil', menanyakan apakah ia sudah diperbolehkan membuang napas atau belum.

"E-Eh belum lagi.." Yang bersangkutan berusaha menahan napasnya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karna mulai kehabisan napas, lalu segera menutup hidungnya dan mulutnya agar ia bisa lebih lama menahan napasnya.

Melihat wajah merah-kuning-hijau(?) adiknya, si sulung pun mulai memberi isyarat untuk membuka mulutnya.

"HUAAAAAHHH..."

"Ehm! Bau pete. Tadi Air makan pete bikinan Yaya yha?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Nggak kok. Tadi Air makan jengkol bikinan Kak Gempa." Jawab Air.

Hmm.. Jengkol aroma pete yah? menarik.. (Author manggut-manggut. Reader : Apaansi Thor!)

"Eh? Kayaknya cegukan Air udah sembuh deh Kak Hali. Yaudah Air pengen beli Kaset Masha yah. Da –Hik~"

"Adoooohhh..."

"Kak Hali –Hik~. Ulang tahun kita berli –Hik~ ma masih lama lho. Kok –Hik~ beli balon.?"

"Ini buat kamu, Adikku sayang..."

Halilintar mengambil beberapa buah balon dari tempatnya. Salah satunya harus menerima penderitaan karena sebentar lagi akan berhadapan dengan mulut Halilintar yang belom dicuci tujuh hari tujuh malem. Biar bekas cipokan taufan gak ilang katanya. #buset

Halilintar memperagakan bagaimana ia bernapas lewat balon –pemanasan buat nyipok taufan #eaak- dan langsung diikuti oleh adik tersayang, dengan pesan _'jangan gede gede. Nanti meletus'_.

"Hahh.. udah ilang?"

 _Krikk krikk_

" – Hik~"

BruASDerjhbladDSbhhrhbfjndcFDGHbJJHfvndkcshbfFHGJvcsn (Author gatau suara balon kempes kek gimana)

"Eh? Balonnya –Hik~ ada setannya.."

"ASDFGHJKL"

"Nih."

"Ah.. Kebetulan –Hik~ Kak. Air haus makas –Hik~ sih ya.."

"Itu buat cegukan lu kunyuk!"

"Yah.. Kak Hali... –Hik~ Gak ada rasa –Hik~ stroberi apah –Hik~"

"Gua jitak lu.."

Air pun meminum air yang di berikan oleh kakak sulungnya. Glek, glek dan glek, Air di gelas dihabiskannya. Menyengir, merasakan cegukannya hilang dan-

" –Hik~"

"Anjir. Gak ngaruh yak!" Halilintar pun mengambil ceret yang barusan ia pake buat manasi aer anget buat mandi, dan menuangkan airnya tepat didalam mulut Air.

Air memegangi dadanya untuk merasakan tanda-tanda cegukan, dan juga mulutnya yang kepanasan karena mulutnya menyentuh ceret yang baru diangkat.

" –Hik~"

"Ih! Suwe!"

Halilintar pun membatalkan niatnya untuk memanggil pemadam kebakaran kalau bukan karena Air nangis-nangis, gak mau mulutnya kena siram selang Pemadam.

"Huhuhu... –Hik~ Air ngelewat –hik~ tin, Maha and the Bear The –Hik~ Movie..." Air yang galau akhirnya pasrah karena tak bisa menonton Masha di bioskop bersama Iwan dan Stanley, lantaran saat akan pergi ia ditahan oleh si biadab *DeathGlare* Halilintar karena belom berhasil membuatnya sembuh.

"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Air tak mengindahkan panggilan -teriakkan- sang kakak dan terus meratapi nasibnya yang di kacangin ama bocah yang paling polos di antara BOBOIBOY yang lain.

"Huhu –Hik~ hu.."

"Gimana niih.."

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAA –Hik~ AAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Fang.. kamu selingkuh ternyata.." Ying saat ini sedang berada di puncak pohon bersama teropong jarak jauh yang sedang dipakainya mengamati sesuatu. Entah apa yang ia lihat sepertinya ia tidak suka lantaran giginya beradu dengan wajah merah amarah. Entah..

"Aku akan balas dendam Fang.."

"Ying.."

"UWAAANJJIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! #$%^&*()?{:"}:"{\\\\][=-=_+!"

"Ah! Hali kamu ngapain disitu? dan.. sejak kapan kamu disitu, HAH, KODOK LU HALII!"

"Aku sudah disini dari tadi tau.."

"Hawa keberadaanmu tipis ya.. kayak The Panthom Sixthman nya kisedai.." balas Ying. (Reader:salah fandom woy!)

SRET

"Eh? Hali, aku mau dibawa kemana? Oi!"

"GRAAAAAAAA!"

TUING TUING TUING (Author setress sendiri ._.+)

" –Hik~ -Hik~.."

"Ish! Ni anak kapan sembuhnya sihh.."

"-Hik~"

"Eh? Ying?"

" –Hik~ Apa yang.. –Hik~ What the, Haliii –Hik~ii.. shine!"

GLEK!

"Jadi Yaya, kamu mau kan memberi tahuku resep rahasia biskuitmu itu. Aku ingin membuatnya. Berapapun. Akan aku bayar untuk itu semua.."

"Ish! Kan aku sudah bilang. Aku tak akan bagi tau.."

"Tapi.."

SRET SRET

"UWOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GRUOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"-Hik~ Hhhahh.. –Hik~ Hmm.."

" –Hik~ Fang! –Hik~ sedang apa kamu ber –Hik~ sama Yaya.."

 _'_ _Aku kan tidak punya hubungan denganmu Ying..'_ batin Fang sweatdrop.

"Kami hanya –Hik~ apa ini..."

"ARGGHHHH!"

Tak perlu dijelaskan pasti sudah tahu ya kan..

"Gempa! Kau ini kenapa merenung dari tadi. Aku bosan kau tau.."

"Hanya memikirkan Fang dan Ying.. mereka dekat tapi gak ada kepastian. aku juga tidak bisa belajar bersama Fang karena Ying selalu menghalangiku. Aku sakit, Gopal. Rasanya nyess.."

"Ah kau ini... Kau harus berusaha. Kata cikgu Pap-"

"HEY!"

"Kak Hali?/Hali?" Gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

SRET GRAKAKAKAKAAK...

"Kak jangan seret Gempa kak. gempa salah apa emangnya sih? Gempa gak mau di eksekusi mati! Gempa mau kawin ama Fang. MY PRINCE! COME PLEASEEEE!"

"Tolonglah generasi penerus kebenaran... PAPA ZOLA! TOLONGLAH ANAK MURIDMU INI"

"Ini harapan terakhirku. Adik kesayanganku sedang cegukan didalam sana. Cepat sembuhkan dia. buat dia kaget!"

" *Glek* iya!"

CKLEK PUK (kirakira suara pintu.. kot?)

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" (Reader: gak ada yang laen selaen 'GRA' apah!)

 _Hening. 'ALHAMDULILLAH! ADEK GUA PASTI SELAMET!'_ –Halilintar! yu so ooce

" –Hik~ -Hik~"

"Hah?"

BRAAKKK

" –Hik~"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAH! WAT DE-! ANJIIIIIERR! BELOM SEMBUH JUGA!? GUE MO DINNER SOMPLAK! Jam berapa sekarang, jam berapa sekarang.."

Tik Tok.

"Aaa.. Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku! Tidaa –Hik~ ak.. Ah?"

"Kak Hal –Hik~ li.. ketular wabah –Hik~ cegukan.." ucap Air datar.

 _'_ _gawat. Kalo gua kek begini di depan bebeb, bisa ancur imej gue..'_ batin Halilintar.

ia pun mencoba menghlangkan cegukan tersebut dengan berbagai cara seperti adiknya tadi.

"Baju Kak –Hik~ Hali basah.."

"Mana balon, mana balon!"

Halilintar mengelilingi rumah mencari balon secepat mungkin dan JENG JENG JENG... yang ditemukan.. err.. karung beras? (AY GANA KIL YU ALI)

"Ffuhh.. ffuhh.."

"Kak.."

"Kak Hali –Hik~"

"HALILINTAR! SUD –Hik~ DAH CUKUP ITU!"

Tok tok tok..

"Kak Hali.. ini Taufan nih.."

Waktu terasa berhenti.

"UWOK! UWOK!" (?) Gagak berterbangan. Bunga bunga cinta bermekaran (?).

"Kak.."

Halilintar yang sedarim tadi tercengan akan kedatangan Taufan pun-

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Yap! dan Adu du pun bangun dari tidur marathonnya.

"Ledakan sebes –Hik~ sar itu tidak bisa mem –Hik~ buat kita sembuh.. Hahhh... –Hik~" Gumam Fang walaupun masih terganggu dengan cegukannya.

"Hanya aku yang sembuh! Fufufu! Padan muka! HUAHAHAHA!"

"cepat sembuhkan kami Air!" Gopal masih memaksa. Ia memaksa karena sedari tadi Air tidak mau membantu mereka menyembuhkan cegukan massal itu.

"Tidak. Kalian harus tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku.."

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

 _Hening._

"WUOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAK API! Hah?"

"Api. lihat pacarmu ini." –Gopal.

"lihat dia punya rasa balas dendam ternyata." –Ying.

"Ajari pacarmu dengan benar." –Fang.

"Benar kata Fang." –Gempa.

"Adikku ternyata tidak terlalu polos." –Halilintar.

"mungkin dia belum pernah menerima tinju dariku." –Yaya.

"Kami semua tertular oleh wabah cegukannya, Api." –Taufan.

Api mengedip-ngedipkan mata bingung. Air, pacarnya mulai nakal yha..

"Tapi, Kak Taufan... wabah cegukan? Tertular?"

"Iya, Api. Gara-gara Air kita jadi –eh?"

"CEGUKANNYA SEMBUUUH! YUHUUUUU!"

" –Hik~"

"eh?"

"Tol –Hik~ long.." Air, Air. Kualat kamu nak.

"OGAH"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –Hik~ EEEE!"

"Eh. Kalian tau. Ini first Anniv-ku dengan Kak Hali. Kalau mau kita bisa berpesta di restoran. Tenang saja. Pacarku yang traktir." Tawar taufan dengan senyum kelebihan manis for bebeb.

"Mudah sekali kau bicara. Aku tidak mau." Namun, Halilintar termasuk orang yang lain di mulut lain di hati. Mulut berkata _'Tidak'_ , walaupun sebenarnya hatinya berkata _'Tent saja. Apapun untukmu.'_

"Ahaha.. Kalian cocok. Baiklah Ayo!"

.

.

.

"Air dilup –Hik~ pain nih.."

END DENGAN GAJENYA

 **Yo! Maap baru apdet. Author lupa kalo punya enni cerita. Saking asiknya baca fanfic ampe lupa ma fanfic sendiri. Itulah..**

 **Maap kalo kurang kocak, ato bahasa yang gak kalian pahami. Sebenarnya Author bukan orang yang jago pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.**

 **Oh ya! Ini kan ApixAir. Gak lengkap dong kalo gak ada romansa ApAr. So..**

OMAKE

"Air dilup –Hik~ pain nih.."

"Api gak lupain Air kok."

"eh?"

"Kamu.."

GREEP!

"Kak Apiii –Hik~ Air minta maaf.. –Hik~ Air suka nyuekin –Hik~ Kakak. Air minta –Hik~maaf.."

Api mengelus puncak kepala Air yang sedang memeluknya dan sekaligus membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

"Gak papa.. Kakak juga mau minta maaf kalo terlalu maksa kamu. Kakak juga minta maaf kalo terlalu caper. Jadi.."

"Enggak kak! –Hik~ ini salah Air!"

"Ssshh.. Kamu gak salah.."

"Tapi tetep Kak, -Hik~ Air udah ja –Hik~ hat ama kakak."

"Haduuhh.. jangan merasa bersalah dong.. oke, gimana kalo.."

"hah?"

10 cm..

5 cm..

3 cm..

1 cm..

0, 00000005 cm.. #anjrit

CUP

Air membelalakkan matanya. _'I-itu Ciuman pertama Air..'_

"K-kak..."

"Sekarang kamu gak perlu merasa bersalah. Kan kamu udah nebus kesalahan kamu pake ciuman itu.."

"Hah? Kak api.. Kak.."

"Eh? Cegukan kamu ilang ya? Hebat. Ternyata ciuman dari seorang pangeran bener-bener bisa nyembuhin pujaan hatinya yah.."

CUP

Kini Api yang membelalakkan matanya. Air menciumnya.

Ia melihat wajah Air yang tepat di depannya. wajahnya tersenyum dengan tetesan air mata haru yang keluar.

Api pun tersenyum dan membalas lembut ciuman tersebut.

Saling berbagi.

Saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Itulah mereka yang baru.

Tak ada Air yang tidak penurut. Hanya ada Air yang selalu tersenyum tanpa mengeluh.

Tak ada Api si pengganggu. Yang ada hanyalah Api yang penyabar.

END BENER BENER

 **Sebelum kita berpisah.. RnR pleaseeee...**

 **Oh iya yang nunggu HKJJ, Sweet lagi dapet bantuan dari Anata-chan. Jadi tungguin yah.. muach-muach**


End file.
